En Poder del Mal
by Ruby the crusader
Summary: Esta es la cruzada de 5 chicas de la academia Uranohoshi para chicas contra un poder malvado antiguo que busca dominar todo cuanto existe en la creación./ Esta es mi primer fanfic y es sobre los personajes de Love Live! Sunshine! y el universo del videojuego Diablo de Blizzard.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Luego de la derrota de Diablo y la devastación causada por Malthael en Santuario, la humanidad tendría problemas para volver a salir adelante. Pasaron años desde que se volvió a saber sobre los cielos o los infiernos pues, luego de ser derrotado Diablo como el mal supremo, los demonios decidieron no volver a interferir en Santuario hasta tener algún rastro de su esencia, pues temían que otros héroes decidieran emprender un viaje para eliminarlos como previamente había ocurrido. Los demonios sabían que Diablo aún vivía ya que algunos se encontraban en la fortaleza de Pandemonio cuando el ex-arcángel de la justicia Tyrael le reveló a King, guerrera divina de la fe Zakarum, que al destruirse la piedra esencial negra Diablo había quedado libre. Sin embargo comenzó a haber un conflicto interno entre los demonios, pues ninguno de los males supremos se encontraba para gobernar sus reinos en el infierno y alguien tenía que subir en la cadena jerárquica para que se estabilizaran las cosas. Por otro lado, con el conflicto eterno en pausa por lo acontecido, Imperius y el resto del concilio de Angiris tomaron ventaja y reconstruyeron las puertas adamantinas y aliviaron la mayor parte del daño causado por Diablo al arco cristalino para devolver estabilidad a los ángeles y a sus fuerzas. El tiempo pasó y la humanidad pudo sanar del daño hecho por Malthael, antiguo arcángel de la sabiduría y ángel de la muerte, y lograron reconstruir la sociedad, pero los males antiguos, las alimañas que amenazaban el mundo se habían olvidado y solo una persona en todo el mundo sabía sobre esto, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro luego de la derrota de Malthael.

En el año 2017 en una época lejana, la tecnología había avanzado, las técnicas médicas y la educación. Santuario pasó a llamarse solo "la Tierra" por motivos que se perdieron en las páginas de la historia y entraron al olvido. En Japón, en Uchiura, Numazu, 5 chicas de la academia Uranohoshi tendrían una aventura que no esperarían. Una emocionante aventura, una oscura aventura.

Kanan Matsuura, una chica de 17 años, de cabello y ojos morados y una personalidad alegre, aunque decidida, vive para la natación, es su pasión. Desde pequeña su padre y todos los instructores que ha tenido le han dicho que es un prodigio para esto y que tenía un futuro muy brillante en eso. Cuando Kanan estaba nadando nada la podía molestar, era como estar en un espacio separado de la realidad, uno de pura paz, uno en la que su mente y su cuerpo eran uno y nada podía romper la sincronía. Junto a sus mejores amigas, Dia Kurosawa y Mari Ohara, decidieron iniciar un grupo de idols. Kanan lo disfrutaba pero algo salió mal en una de sus presentaciones más importantes, Mari se había lastimado el tobillo y no pudieron bailar, por lo que luego de esto se disolvieron, Mari fue a estudiar al extranjero y hasta hoy no ha vuelto a verla o hablarle. A Dia por otro lado la veía todos los días, pues estaban en la misma clase pero aunque se sintieran mal por lo sucedido continuaron con su amistad normalmente. Dia es una chica alta, de cabello negro y largo hasta las caderas y ojos verdes brillantes, aunque lo que destacaba más era el lunar que estaba a la derecha debajo de su boca. Dia es una chica de carácter fuerte e imponente, aunque es comprensiva, buena amiga y buena presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Es una chica responsable y se preocupa por todas sus amigas, aunque su mayor prioridad claro es su hermana Ruby. Ruby es dos años menor que Dia, tiene sus mismos ojos aunque el cabello rojo y además es algo tímida. Las tres solían juntarse mucho a ver películas, salir de compras o hacer pijamadas. Además acostumbraban a ir a la escuela juntas ya que la casa de las dos hermanas no estaba lejos de la de Kanan y a esta última le quedaba de paso ir a buscarlas.

El día comenzaba con una caminata hasta la parada de autobuses entre las tres chicas para ir a la escuela, seguido de un viaje de unos 15 o 20 minutos hasta la cima de la colina y luego un corto camino hasta la escuela. Las clases podrían ser consideradas aburridas pues las profesoras solo entraban a los salones, saludaban a las alumnas y comenzaban sus clases sin más y durante todo el período no se escuchaba un alma aparte de la de la profesora. Tenían cortos recreos en los que Ruby se reunía con su hermana y su amiga a comer, conversar o hablar de cosas de chicas. Finalmente, cuando las clases acababan, Kanan acompañaba a sus amigas a su casa y se iba a la suya a hacer tareas, a comer y a descansar.

Un día, uno nuboso en el que solo se encontraban ellas de camino a la escuela, pues fueron temprano para aprovechar la escuela vacía y utilizar la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron vieron un destello de luz blanca proveniente de la escuela, un destello que, si hubieran estado más cerca quizás las haya dejado ciegas. Un destello que auguria la llegada de algo que presentían eran malas noticias y realmente, no se equivocaban.

Al otro lado del mundo, después de dormir escondida de todo y todos durante tanto tiempo que sería imposible contar, una heroína de tiempos pasados despierta, pues un mal primigenio volvería a caminar sobre la tierra, un mal que ella conocía y había derrotado anteriormente, uno poderoso, el mal supremo que haría lo que fuera por ganar una guerra olvidada entre dos razas desconocidas por muchos.


	2. Acto I Capítulo I

Acto I:

Capítulo I: Llamado de emergencia

Las tres chicas sintieron curiosidad sobre el estallido de luz que cubrió su escuela y quisieron acercarse precavidamente al lugar para ver qué había causado esto. Caminaron por el camino normal subiendo lo poco que quedaba para la cima de la colina donde estaba su escuela, entraron por la entrada principal y comenzaron a tomar precauciones. Miraban por las esquinas antes de doblar un pasillo o se advertían de bajar el volumen de sus pasos. Exploraron todos los salones pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, así que decidieron explorar el patio y la piscina. Para su sorpresa, vieron una figura humanoide flotando sobre la piscina, estaba de espaldas, llevaba un atuendo blanco y dorado, largo con una capucha del mismo color y algo que parecía una bufanda larga blanca. Además de esto, tenía lo que parecían ser tentáculos de luz provenientes de su espalda, era algo que a las chicas les costaba describir, eran como alas hechas de pura luz.

-Qué será eso, onee-chan?- Preguntó Ruby, temblando ante el temor que la figura provocaba sobre la pequeña chica, pues ella es del tipo de personas que tienden a asustarse bastante más que las personas normales.

-No lo sé Ruby, quiero que te quedes detrás de mi y no te acerques, no sé qué está pasando.-Respondió Dia ante la pregunta de su pequeña hermana. Ella estaba casi tan asustada como Ruby, pero si algo pasaba debía protegerla, era su deber como hermana mayor.

Kanan, a diferencia de las dos hermanas, sentía más curiosidad que temor por la figura así que decidió ella sola acercarse lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban ante tal figura, era el de una chica delgada que, para Kanan, tenía un cuerpo femenino perfecto. Cada paso que Kanan daba hacia la figura aceleraba su corazón, era un subidón tremendo de adrenalina y le daba una sensación que no quería abandonar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenía idea de qué era a lo que se acercaba y que un paso en falso podría costarle caro. Kanan resbaló y cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de la figura que volteó a verla. Ninguna podía creer lo que veían, la figura no tenía rostro, parecía ser solo un atuendo con guantes de hierro y una bufanda moviendose por sí solos. Era como un fantasma para ellas.

-Estás bien? Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo la extraña figura. Kanan y las demás estaban petrificadas. Pensaron que al no poseer rostro (o cuerpo físico, según pasó por la cabeza de Kanan) no podría hablar. La figura se acercó a Kanan y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y esta la aceptó. Luego, la chica alada pasó a presentarse. -Mi nombre es Auriel- Dijo -Entiendo que estén asustadas pero les prometo que no les voy a hacer daño- terminó.

-De dónde vienes? O... qué eres? Es decir...- Dia había comenzado a escupir palabras y no tenía idea de qué decirle a Auriel. Pensó que quizás estaba ofendiendola haciéndole preguntas tontas, sin embargo, Auriel hizo lo que pareció una pequeña risa, aunque no podían leer la expresión de su cara pues, hasta donde ellas sabían la chica carecía de una, era solo un espacio vacío dentro de la ropa.

-Vengo de un lugar lejano, su raza una vez supo de nosotros pero eso fue hace demasiado tiempo- Informó Auriel- Soy un ángel, una arcángel de hecho. Soy la personificación de la esperanza y provengo de un lugar llamado "Los Cielos Superiores". Es comprensible su duda pues, cualquier información sobre nosotros desapareció de la historia de su mundo.- Las tres chicas miraban atónitas a la arcángel, que solo se quedó esperando respuesta de ellas.

-U...Un ángel? De verdad?- Ruby no podía contener la sopresa al escuchar que los ángeles existían y las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos. Estaba tanto sorprendida como emocionada.

-Sí- Respondió- Auriel, arcángel de la esperanza- Estaba un poco sorprendida ante la emoción de la chica, pues hacía mucho que no interactuaba con humanos y los pocos con los que lo había hecho en el pasado nunca se mostraron tan emocionados. - Hacía mucho que no venía a Sant... La tierra, pero de vez en cuando supervisaba el progreso de los humanos para ver si necesitaban ayuda, aunque no fue necesario.-

-Pero...- La voz de Kanan apareció- si hacía tanto tiempo que no venías a la tierra, qué cambió? Por qué, sin ánimo de ofender claro, viniste ahora?- Kanan se había planteado esa duda, quizás la humanidad necesitaba un empujoncito, ella sabía que nadie era perfecto pero, tanto para que un ángel de tal rango bajara?.

-Vine a la tierra para informar sobre... algo grave...- Dijo, no quiso revelar más de lo necesario pues, al ver lo frágiles que se pusieron al verla, no quería hacerlas colapsar con catastróficas noticias- No es nada, vine a este lugar ya que, otro de los nuestros, un arcángel llamado Itherael, va a ver a otra persona, y se suponía que íbamos a encontrarnos todos en este lugar para discutir la situación, la persona que mi compañero fue a buscar estuvo... incapacitada durante mucho, mucho tiempo y primero hay que informarla para luego hablar sobre la situación del momento. Aunque ya pasó un buen rato y todavía no llegan.- Su tono denotaba un poco de preocupación, aunque ella estaba segura de que todo estaría bien y que llegarían pronto pues, Itherael era un gran guerrero y si algo se presentaba él podía hacerse cargo.

-Pero qué es "algo grave"?- Preguntó la pequeña Ruby con voz temblorosa, estaba aterrada y se le caían pocas lágrimas pues, por más que Auriel intentó no preocuparles tanto Ruby simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-No te preocupes pequeña, si todo sale bien, esto no va a afectarte a tí o a tus amigas- Dijo Auriel.

-Umh...-Exclamó Ruby no tan calmada.

Dia decidió llevarse a Ruby al baño a que se lavara la cara y se calmara un poco. Por más que las intenciones de Auriel fueran buenas dijo más de lo que debía y preocupó mucho a las chicas, en especial a Ruby que, por el resto del día no se calmaría. El estrés de Kanan ante la charla con un ser místico sobre "algo grave" había subido bastante, le dijo a Auriel su nombre y el de sus amigas, ya que no se habían presentado, y decidió despedirse del ángel e ir con sus amigas al baño.

Decidieron mejor ir a tomar el día libre a sus hogares, sin pensar en las clases. Avisaron por teléfono que no se sentían bien y fueron a sus respectivas casas a dormir o meditar o lo que sea que las tranquilizara. Ninguna dijo una sola palabra en los siguientes días sobre lo que ocurrió y no supieron más nada, por el momento de Auriel, aunque las tres tenían un presentimiento que las aterraba: el hecho de que, algún día, volverían a verla y que sería para algo un poco más que solo hablar.

En una zona rural en Inglaterra, una silueta masculina sin rostro y con una gran túnica y armaduras negras aparece al mismo tiempo que una chica rubia, con un muy buen físico y una armadura blanca casi destrozada, despierta en un ataúd y cava su camino hacia la superficie. Itherael la espera arriba para informarle sobre el cambio en el mundo y para darle las malas noticias. El ángel esperó por 3 minutos hasta que la chica finalmente logró salir.

-King, ha pasado tiempo.- Dijo el arcángel del Destino Itherael a la guerrera divina- Custodiamos desde los cielos superiores tu sueño, como estaba acordado, y sí, sé lo que estas pensando y es correcto. El pacto fue despertarte si Diablo, o algo similar a los males supremos aparecían. Sin embargo, además de eso, por algún motivo hubo una lectura borrosa en el pergamino del destino Talus'ar, y no preví algo... Una nueva generación de Nefalem surgió por el repentino cambio del balance con el despertar de un mal muy poderoso.-Le explicó a la chica- Envié a Auriel a la zona en dónde sentí el poder primigenio de los nefalem, aunque no estoy seguro de si pueda encontrarlos.

-En dónde está Auriel? Y qué fue lo que pasó con Tyrael?- Cuestionó King.

-Auriel está en Japón, en Numazu, y Tyrael... él está muerto, cuando se volvió mortal aceptó el hecho de que la muerte algún día llegaría a cosechar su alma.- Dijo Itherael, con un poco de pesar en su tono.

-Lamento oirlo, amigo mío, pero ahora nosotros y este pequeño grupo de nuevos nefalem somos todo lo que le queda de esperanza a Santuario, deberíamos reunirnos con Auriel y buscarlos, aunque, por lo que puedo ver, es una época... un poco lejana supongo.- Lo dijo con un tono burlón- Me gustaría que antes de partir en esta nueva cruzada me expliques un poco qué pasó en el tiempo que estuve dormida.

Pasaron minutos y luego horas hasta que King entendió el avance que había logrado la humanidad, claro que esto los retrasó para su reunión con Auriel, pero ella los esperó pacientemente hasta que llegaron.

-Hola, los estaba esperando,conocí a unas chicas muy buenas- Informó Auriel- pero creo que las espanté un poco.

-Deberíamos buscar a los nefalem, esto no es una reunión social con humanos, es un llamado de emergencia de los cielos. Necesitamos ayuda para encontrar y derrotar a lo que sea que aceche en las sombras.-Dijo Itherael.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no me molestaría comer algo en el camino- Señalo King- estuve dormida por miles de años y no me vendría mal algo de comer antes de salir en la búsqueda.

Por más que King no tenía ni idea de lo que era cada comida, solo quería probarlas pues el exquisito olor de las papas fritas o las hamburguesas le daban increíbles expectativas del sabor de la comida y no fue defraudada pues le encantaba. Los arcángeles le brindaron ropa moderna que consiguieron, nada muy extravagante, unas botas negras, unos pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta blanca plana y una chaqueta roja. King estaba impresionada sobre el avance humano hecho, aunque lo que más le gustaba era la comida y la televisión, y le gustó tanto que se quedó en una tienda de televisores por una hora viendo canales abiertos sin sonido. Auriel les comentó sobre la academia Uranohoshi y sobre un poder dormido en ella, lo cual en seguida fue relacionado como la aparición de los nuevos nefalem. King e Itherael decidieron ir a investigar mientras que Auriel manejaba ciertas cosas del Concilio de Angiris.

Buscaron hospedaje para King y luego de un par de días de instalación básica en su nueva casa temporal, fueron ella e Itherael a dar una vuelta por la academia. Por supuesto él no iba a entrar, pero King, que se sentía curiosa sobre el edificio y la clase de gente que entraba y salía de él, decidió entrar sola y ver qué se encontraba. Vagando por los pasillos veía como las alumnas la miraban y murmuraban, aunque no lograba escuchar lo que decían. La escuela le pareció un lugar sumamente aburrido, ella pensó que les enseñaban combate o algo por el estilo, pues eso se hacía en su época, mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, al dar vuelta por un pasillo quedó paralizada ante una presencia poderosa, un poder enorme que igualaba el suyo. Fijó su mirada en la fuente de ese poder y vio que provenía de una chica pequeña y de cabello rojo. Pudo ver y sentir a través de ella un aura de energía que no podía describir, no era igual al de las guerreras divinas de la fe Zakarum, era algo diferente pero no malvado, sino más como algo a lo que le faltaba práctica. Decidió acercarse a ella y hablarle, tenía el presentimiento de que se encontraba frente a una integrante del grupo de nefalem que había sido mencionado anteriormente por sus compañeros.

-Hola, disculpame, es que soy nueva en la ciudad, me podrías decir en dónde estoy?-Le pareció tonto pero era lo único que se le ocurría para acercarse.-Mi nombre es King, por cierto, un placer en conocerte.

-Umh...-La chica no entendía por qué esta persona no sabía que estaba en una escuela cuando era algo bastante obvio- Estas en la academia Uranohoshi para chicas.-Dijo- Mi nombre es Ruby, el placer es mío.


	3. Acto I Capítulo II

Acto I:

Capítulo II: Sombras del pasado

En un yermo donde el cielo era gris y el sol no salía se encontraba una fortaleza gigante que a la pequeña Ruby le llamó la atención. No había nada en ese momento cerca de la fortaleza y no se escuchaba un solo ruido, por lo que Ruby pensó que en ese lugar no existía vida. Asustada, la pequeña chica comenzó a caminar hacia la fortaleza, hasta unas puertas gigantes y doradas que contrastaban la gris luz del cielo. Con la respiración entrecortada y con su cuerpo temblando por el frío del lugar, Ruby entró a la fortaleza dando pasos cortos y un poco torpes, aunque se percató de no hacer ningún ruido ya que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. La pequeña pelirroja comentó a subir las escaleras observando el vacío a sus lados en los que no veía fondo, pero sí luces volando por doquier, algunas pequeñas y otras más grandes de color azul grisáceo volando por todos lados, era algo que a ella le parecía hermoso pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, solo quería volver con su hermana. Caminó durante lo que parecieron unos veinte minutos en un patrón de movimiento, cada vez que habían dos caminos iba por el de la derecha dos veces y en la tercera separación tomaría el de la izquierda. Finalmente llegó hasta una habitación en donde se encontraba una burbuja de luz de un color azul más intenso que las demás luces que vio anteriormente y se quedó parada pensando qué podría ser. Al principio, pensando en Auriel creyó que tenía que ver con ella aunque no entendía como eso era posible, luego pensó que era la fuente de algo, como algún poder mágico o quizás de la vida misma, pero concluyó que si fuera eso estaría más protegido. Se quedó pensando en eso durante unos segundos hasta que escuchó pisadas metálicas sobre la piedra que tenían por piso y se escondió detrás de unos escombros cerca de la burbuja. La chica se asomó para ver qué era lo que causaba tanto alboroto y no pudo entender bien lo que vio, era alguien parecido a Auriel pero masculino, con alas doradas al igual que su armadura y una larga lanza dorada.

-Quedan más demonios cerca? Rayos! No entiendo, después de tanto tiempo comenzaron a acatar de nuevo la fortaleza, pero por qué? Ya habían perdido la guerra- Dijo el ángel en un tono de furia, el cual le provocó a Ruby un poco de miedo.

-No lo sé Imperius- Respondió otro ángel que entró a la habitación después de él- No tienen generales, no hay líderes en los infiernos y los males supremos fueron destruidos hace miles de años.

-La raza entera de demonios sigue por ahí, parece que decidieron atacar sin organizarse ni pensar- Dijo el ángel Imperius a su compañero- Nosotros seguimos siendo más poderosos que ellos, sin embargo el daño que Diablo causó al arco cristalino sigue sin ser remediado por completo.

A Ruby le entró demasiada curiosidad sobre la conversación e intentó moverse para poder escuchar mejor, sin embargo resbaló y una pequeña piedra golpeó contra la pared detrás de los escombros donde Ruby se había escondido. Los escombros fueros destruidos, la chica solo vio como se volvían polvo antes de ver a los ángeles mirándola fijamente.

-Pigyyyyy!- Gritó la chica y muy asustada corrió hacia la burbuja de luz. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás para ver como el ángel dorado intentaba tomarla por el brazo, pero eso la hizo asustar más y corrió más rápido todavía hasta tocar la burbuja, luego de esto Ruby despertó en su cama temblando.

-Fue solo una pesadilla...- Se dijo a sí misma intentando relajarse lo más que pudo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y vió su reloj que marcaba un par de minutos antes de la hora de despertar para desayunar.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor de su casa en donde Dia la esperaba con un desayuno compuesto por shishamo, arroz y sopa de miso. Ruby, que estaba un poco agitada por el mal sueño que acababa de tener, comió todo lo que había en la mesa dejando a su hermana mayor solo con un plato de arroz y un poco de la sopa de miso preparada.

-Parece que tenías hambre Ruby- Le dijo Dia con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver que su hermana comiera mucho en el desayuno, prefería que fuera a la escuela con el estómago lleno así no le daría hambre entre clases, además era algo saludable. Sin embargo las hermanas se conocían muy bien y Dia notó la presencia de la ansiedad rondando en Ruby y no pudo quedarse callada. -Estás bien?- Preguntó Dia a su pequeña hermana.

-Estoy bien onee-chan, solo tuve un mal sueño- Respondió Ruby.

-Ruby... si es sobre... ya sabes, lo del otro día por la mañana...- Dia se quiso referir al encuentro que tuvieron con Auriel en la escuela pero fue interrumpida por Ruby antes de terminar.

-No, no fue eso... -Intentaba hablar con la boca llena pero no pudo, asique tragó lo que le quedaba de shishamo y arroz y continuó- Fue algo diferente, un poco extraño, pero no tenía que ver con ella. Yo estaba... estaba en un lugar extraño, luego encontré algo dentro de un castillo o una fortaleza o... -Quiso describir bien el lugar pero al no poder solo continuó hablando-... encontré una burbuja de luz y luego entraron dos ángeles, me asusté, toqué la burbuja y desperté.- Finalizó su relato un poco confundida, ni ella comprendía bien lo que había pasado.

-Hum?... No importa, solo fue un sueño, aunque si te preocupa lo de Auriel puedes hablar conmigo o con Kanan, estuvimos ahí contigo y sabemos como te estás sintiendo por ello.- Le dijo Dia, habían pasado unos días y no habían hablado de eso. -Mira la hora Ruby, se nos hará tarde- Dicho esto, ambas hermanas fueron a esperar a Kanan, como de costumbre, para ir todas juntas a la escuela.

Una chica desconocida se acercó a Ruby en uno de los descansos, la chica era un poco más alta que Kanan, rubia y su pelo llegaba hasta sus caderas.

-Hola, disculpame, es que soy nueva en la ciudad, me podrías decir en dónde estoy? Mi nombre es King, por cierto, un placer en conocerte.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

A Ruby le pareció súper idiota la pregunta pues, era bastante obvio que se encontraban en una academia en la cima de la colina y el resto del pueblo estaba abajo, sin embargo Ruby no quería ser grosera, ella es la clase de persona que quiere llevarse bien con todos y pese a lo que pensó sobre la pregunta, respetó su curiosidad.

-Umh... Estas en la academia Uranohoshi para chicas. Mi nombre es Ruby, el placer es mío. -Dijo, con toda la amabilidad posible.- La academia está sobre la colina y para llegar al pueblo deberías tomar el autobús que pasa por la parada bajando por la calle.

King se sintió muy torpe por hacer esa pregunta en ese lugar pero necesitaba acercarse a la fuente del poder abrumador que sentía proveniente de Ruby. La pequeña chica, sin embargo, parecía no estar consciente de su poder y King estaba dispuesta a enseñarle a usarlo para ayudarla en su cruzada para erradicar el mal para siempre.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo luego, si te parece, podrías mostrarme el lugar y los alrededores- Dijo King con una sonrisa amigable y un tono dulce, quería estar sola con ella para poder investigarla mejor- quizás luego de que termines hoy tus clases?

-Lo tengo que hablar con mi hermana mayor, pero no creo que tenga problemas.- Respondió dudosa la pequeña Ruby.

-Bien, entonces supongo que volveré más tarde cuando terminen las clases. -Dicho esto, King se dió la vuelta, giró en un pasillo y desapareció de la vista de Ruby.

King se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada principal para ver si Itherael la esperaba y lastimosamente para ella no era así. El arcángel del destino se había marchado dejando una runa en el suelo que al tocarla sonó un mensaje de el ángel en la cabeza de King que decía "Tengo que atender asuntos importantes con Auriel y el resto, te veré más tarde". Un poco enojada por la salida sin aviso de Itherael, la chica se fue a la casa que los arcángeles le prepararon a esperar la hora de salida de Ruby, todavía faltaban dos horas y con sus habilidades sobrehumanas podría llegar a la academia en quince minutos. Se preparó una hamburguesa, de las que le encantaban tanto, aprendió a hacerlas con facilidad y compró tantos ingredientes como para hacerlas de aquí a un mes. Se acostó a ver televisión por una media hora y el resto de su tiempo lo dedicó a cuidar su amuleto, el cual era como una cruz. Veinte minutos antes de la hora de salida de Ruby salió y fue hasta la academia y llegó justo a tiempo para reunirse con la chica, pero para su sorpresa otra más la acompañaba.

-Onee-chan, ella es la chica de quién te hablé- Le dijo a la chica junto a ella.

-Ah, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Dia Kurosawa y soy la hermana mayor de Ruby- Exclamó la chica- Puedo preguntar por qué le pediste que te mostrara los alrededores? Verás, son las 16 y es un poco tarde.

-Pero, es de tarde, el sol va a seguir ahí un buen rato...-Dijo King, aunque luego de decirlo razonó que quizás no era lo mejor para decirle a Dia en un momento así.

-Ah sí, pero no quiero que mi hermana menor esté con una desconocida por ahí, entenderás eso, verdad? -Dia estaba comenzando a molestarse, después de la pesadilla que Ruby tuvo y lo de Auriel, no quería que nada hiciera colapsar a Ruby emocionalmente, aunque en realidad la chica se sentía bastante mejor sobre el tema.

-Onee-chan, por favor...-Dijo Ruby, ella sentía algo que provenía de King y quería averiguar qué era, tenía que hacer que Dia la dejara ir con ella, aunque sea por unos minutos.- Solo voy a mostrarle los alrededores y las partes importantes del pueblo, no voy a tardar mucho.

-Ruby... después de todo lo que pasamos tienes que entender por qué me preocupo tanto por ti- Dia quería que Ruby entendiera que no quería que fuera con esa desconocida, hasta donde ella sabía podría estar involucrada con todo el asunto de los ángeles.

Ruby sin embargo continuó negándose y Dia al final aceptó de mala gana, aunque quería que Ruby volviera antes de que el sol se pusiera, por lo que King y compañía se pusieron en marcha. Para empezar Ruby le mostró el parque que estaba cerca de la escuela y luego los videojuegos que estaban del otro lado. Bajando al pueblo le mostró los muelles y luego tomaron un descanso cerca de la playa donde se sentaron en una banca y fue entonces donde comenzaron a charlar.

-Entonces King, eres nueva en la ciudad? De dónde vienes?- Preguntó Ruby bastante curiosa, el pueblo era un lugar pequeño y no parecía realmente que King estuviera tan perdida como para tener que pedir a alguien que la guiara.

-Ah sí, bueno, dudo que el lugar exista actualmente, es decir, llevo miles de años durmiendo- La cara de Ruby solo expresaba confusión y luego recordó las palabras de Auriel sobre alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo inactivo y todo hizo clic en su cabeza.- Jaja, por tu cara parece que atiné diciendo eso, entonces tu eres una de las chicas con las que Auriel se encontró?- Eso último hizo que la cara de Ruby pasara de confusión a una cara que mezclaba sorpresa y susto.- No te preocupes, ni ella ni yo vamos a dañarte, solo quería hablarte, hace un rato en tu escuela noté que en tí yace una gran aura mágica, aunque seguramente no tengas ni idea de esto.

-P... pues no...- La chica no sabía que decir ante esto, otra vez se había encontrado con otro ser que estaba involucrandola en algo en lo que no quería tomar parte.

-De hecho noté esto también en tu odiosa hermana, sin ofender claro- Esto dejó en claro que King y Dia habían empezado con el pie equivocado- también lo sentí en un par de chicas más aunque no recuerdo quienes eran, quizás les hable luego, pero eso no importa- quiso continuar con el tema de "el poder de Ruby"- el punto es que yo estuve en tu lugar y puedo enseñarte a usar eso, y a tu hermana, nosotros actualmente somos tres, dos arcángeles y yo y necesitamos ayuda para terminar algo.

-Pídeselo a la policía- Ruby no sabía que decir, algún poder mágico estaba en su interior? Eso qué significaba? Nada estaba teniendo sentido para ella.

-Ja, no puedo, no tengo entendido cuales sean sus habilidades todavía pero sé que armas y esposas no van a servir de nada contra lo que se avecina.- Respondió King ante la propuesta de Ruby.- Escúchame, Auriel no sabía que eran ustedes pero mis habilidades sensoriales me indican que ustedes son especiales, aunque mi amiga quiso no asustarte ahora que sé que ustedes pueden ayudarnos creo que tengo que decírtelo todo. Luego tu y tu hermana pueden pensarlo pero hay demasiado en juego.- Dicho esto, King le dio la mano a Ruby, le dio un papel con su dirección escrita y le dijo que la fuera a ver cuando estuviera decidida y le contaría todo.

Para su sorpresa, a diferencia del día que conocieron a Auriel, Ruby no estaba inquieta, estaba un poco preocupada y un poco asustada, pero no estaba tan frágil como aquel día. Ruby se levantó calmada y fue hasta su casa antes de que se pusiera el sol, donde una preocupada Dia la esperaba.


	4. Acto I Capítulo III

Acto I:

Capítulo III: La verdad

En el camino a casa Ruby fue a la heladería a comprar un helado de frambuesa, uno de sus sabores favoritos, y volvió más temprano de lo que ella esperaba volver. Dia estaba esperándola un tanto preocupada, no solo por lo que había pasado antes sino que también le preocupa que su hermana salga con gente que no consideraba "cercana" a ella misma, aunque ese solo sería el caso de Kanan.

-Hola onee-chan- Ruby entró a la casa y fue a la sala de estar donde su hermana estaba volviendo de mirar por la ventana, específicamente de esperar a que Ruby volviera a casa.

-Hola Ruby, cómo te fue?- Dia sintió una sobrecarga de alivio cuando vio llegar a Ruby y viendo que todo había ido bien, según ella, procedió a tener una conversación normal y se preguntó qué había echo, aparte de tomar helado.

-Hum...- Ruby estuvo por decirle sobre la charla con King pero prefirió dejarlo así pues Dia estaba preocupada todavía y ella y King no empezaron llevándose muy bien

-Bien, no hicimos mucho, solo le mostré un par de lugares cerca de la escuela. tengo un poco de sueño así que voy a ir a dormir un poco temprano.- Le dio a su hermana una sonrisa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, se cambió el uniforme escolar por su pijama rosa y se metió en la cama dispuesta a descansar.

Dia no entendió bien por qué su hermana se acostaría tan temprano, pues todavía faltaban cerca de 3 horas antes de su hora de dormir habitual, pero no le importó mucho, en cambio se fue a duchar pues, debido al estrés de la preocupación de esperar a su hermana por la tarde, estaba sudando un poco y estaba incómoda. Caminó derecho por el pasillo frente a la sala de estar hasta el final hasta su habitación, tomo de un cajón ropa interior, luego abrió su ropero y sacó un camisón de mangas largas. Luego salió de su cuarto y fue hacia el baño, que estaba arriba, cerca del cuarto de Ruby. Tomó una ducha de agua caliente por un buen rato, lavó su largo y negro cabello lacio con mucho cuidado y cuando terminó solo se quedó en la bañera relajándose. Pasados unos veinte minutos se levantó y secó su húmedo cuerpo, tomó el secador y un peine y se acercó al espejo del baño dispuesta a arreglarse el cabello antes de preparar algo para comer y despertar a Ruby. Frente al espejo se vio a ella y antes de secarse el pelo contempló su imagen, su blanca piel, sus ojos verdes brillantes, como un par de esmeraldas, su delicada nariz y sus finos labios rojizos. Siempre que se contemplaba al espejo se perdía en sus pensamientos, cosas cotidianas como lo sería el trabajo del consejo estudiantil o quizás qué querría comer de noche. Al salir del baño ya arreglada ahora tenía que hacer algo de cenar, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo muy complicado porque ya le estaba ganando el sueño, así que decidió sacar las papas congeladas del refrigerador y preparó papas fritas, las favoritas de Ruby y terminado esto fue a despertarla para que pudieran cenar juntas. Ruby y Dia disfrutaron de una cena ellas dos solas en las que charlaron sobre lo que a las dos más les gustaba en el mundo: las idols. Para ellas dos las idols son un rayo de luz que simboliza la esperanza sobre todo, son chicas que se esfuerzan por los sentimientos de los demás y que quieren llevar felicidad a todo el mundo a través de sus bailes y sus canciones. Era por supuesto algo que ambas querían ser, Ruby quería llevarles a todos seguridad y felicidad a lo largo del mundo y se puso a pensar en lo que King le había dicho, que podría entrenarla y que podrían detener el mal. Luego de cenar Dia se fue a la cama y se durmió casi al instante, pero Ruby no pudo dejar de pensar en que quería saber más y quería claro ayudar a los demás. La chica pelirroja se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y al confirmar que estaba dormida se abrigó y fue a la dirección que King le había dado por si consideraba que estaba segura de querer saber más. Salió de su casa en silencio y fue a la casa de King. Las calles estaban desiertas a esas horas, era bastante tarde pero, si iba de día, seguramente su hermana no se lo permitiría bajo ningún contexto, así que no creyó que fuera una mala idea ir tan tarde. Al llegar, Ruby vio gran mansión, ella consideraba su casa ya bastante grande pero esta era monstruosa. Tenía al menos tres pisos pero cada uno parecía ser inmenso y cada uno debía tener al menos unas 7 habitaciones, había una fuente grande en la entrada con una estatua cuya figura era similar a la de Auriel y en la entrada habían rejas enormes y negras con adornos dorados en ellas.

-Antes era un apartamento, los ángeles quisieron darme algo un poco más lujoso- Dijo una voz entre risas detrás de Ruby, era King, la cual apareció de la nada, como si la estuviera esperando desde hace un rato ya.- Pero no creo que estés aquí para que te hable de lo genial que es mi casa ahora, verdad?-

-Estaba hablando con mi hermana sobre algunas cosas y pensé en lo que me dijiste y sí, quiero saber más.- Ruby estaba muy seria ahora aunque se notaba que temblaba un poco, ella no es de la clase de personas extrovertidas, sino que es más bien reservadas y hablar tan seriamente a alguien era algo que le resultaba difícil.

-No hay necesidad de tanta seriedad, pequeña- King quiso calmarla, le quería demostrar a Ruby que no es una mala persona y que puede ser de confianza.- Escucha, luego de decirte lo que te tengo que decir voy a dejarte las opciones de participar y dejar que te entrene o no participar, pero quiero que sepas que hay pocas personas con tus capacidades.-

Dicho esto, ambas chicas entraron a la mansión pero había alguien entre ellas que estaba acercándose, una figura familiar, aunque King no recordaba haber invitado a nadie más.

Kanan se despertó en su habitación, como es usual. Se levantó de la cama un poco cansada y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes, luego tomó el uniforme escolar de su ropero y se baño para luego comer un desayuno compuesto de tostadas y café e ir camino a la casa Kurosawa a buscar a Dia y a Ruby a la escuela. Otro día usual. Llegó a la casa de sus amigas y las tres fueron a la estación del autobús para concurrir a la academia, como siempre. Tomaron el autobús y llegaron temprano a la academia, luego de que comenzaran las clases Dia y ella fueron a su salón mientras que Ruby fue al suyo al otro lado del pasillo. Las clases eran aburridísimas para Kanan pues, lo que a ella de verdad la apasionaba era la natación, el deporte, la actividad física, no le entusiasmaba para nada estar sentada en un pupitre, leyendo sobre la historia de su nación o resolviendo problemas matemáticos complicados. Cuando al fin salió al recreo quiso ir a ver a Ruby, para hablarle sobre lo que había aprendido en su clase de historia, cosa que a ella no le interesaba pero sabía que a Ruby todo lo relacionado a cualquier cosa histórica le resultaba fascinante, sin embargo, al doblar en una esquina, Kanan vio a Ruby hablar con una chica alta y rubia que no llevaba el uniforme escolar, cosa que le parecía sospechosa pues Ruby no es de las que se relacionan fácilmente con otros. Cuando acabaron de hablar Kanan se acercó a Ruby mientras que la chica se iba por el mismo lado por el que Kanan estaba llegando, cruzaron miradas y al hacerlo Kanan supo que algo no andaba bien con esta chica.

-Hola Ruby- Kanan le dio un saludo cálido a su amiga, aunque claro la duda cruzó por su cabeza.- Oye, me sorprendió verte con esa chica, es amiga de Dia o algo?- Sabía que Dia no se juntaría con alguien tan informal (aparte de ella) pero intentó formular la pregunta menos extraña para recabar información sobre el encuentro con la misteriosa chica.

-Hola Kanan, que gusto verte- Ruby se alegró de verla ya que nada le parecía mejor que estar con su hermana o con su mejor amiga.- No, no es amiga de Dia, es una chica que se perdió y me preguntó dónde estaba, me pidió que le mostrara un poco el pueblo luego de clases.

-Ya veo, estas avanzando en lo de hacer amigos, me alegra mucho- Le dió una cálida sonrisa a la pequeña chica luego de esas palabras.

Había algo que a Kanan no le gustaba sobre esta nueva chica y sabiendo que Ruby iba a acompañarla luego tenía una oportunidad de seguirlas, por lo que lo aprovechó. Cuando salieron de las clases Kanan vio a Dia y a esta chica discutir en la puerta y luego vio a Ruby irse con ella. Al hacerlo evadió la visión de Dia y siguió a las chicas por la zona de los alrededores de la academia y parte del pueblo hasta el puerto donde las vio separarse y a Ruby ir a la heladería sola y de ahí a su casa. "Quisás me lo pensé demasiado, sí le dio un recorrido" Pensó Kanan, creyó que se preocupó demasiado por la chica en vano pues no había pasado nada, aunque no escuchó de lo que hablaron en el puerto porque estaba un poco lejos, sin embargo decidió irse a su casa, la cual estaba bastante cerca. Pasó el resto de la tarde terminando su tarea para la escuela y al terminarla se sentó en su sala a ver televisión. Realmente la tele no era algo que le interesara pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y esperaba una llamada del hospital para saber la condición de su padre. Luego de un buen rato el teléfono sonó y eran del hospital para informarle que su padre estaba mejorando y que podría volver a casa en poco tiempo, eso fue algo que alegró mucho a Kanan y aliviada cortó la llamada. Sin embargo todo el alivio se terminó cuando vio por la ventana de su casa a Ruby caminando, lo cual era muy inusual pues era extremadamente tarde como para un paseo, así que tomó su abrigo y decidió seguirla para ver a donde se dirigía a tales horas de la noche y, no solo eso, sino que tampoco se encontraba con Dia por lo que pensó que quizás algo había ocurrido entre ellas. Al final, cuando alcanzó a Ruby la vio hablando con la misma chica rubia de la que desconfiaba y viendo que estaban por entrar en su gran mansión decidió hacerse visible y participar en lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, no iba a dejar a su mejor amiga con una desconocida.

-Vaya, que sorpresa- Exclamó King al ver a Kanan aparecer desde las sombras, al verla supo que estaba siguiendo a Ruby y posiblemente también cuando salieron juntas.

-Kanan, que estas haciendo por aquí a esta hora?- Al verla, la pequeña Ruby pensó que quizás le diría a Dia que estaba con King, pero para su sorpresa fue lo contrario.

-Como sea, también esperaba poder hablar contigo, estando las dos lo hacen más fácil supongo- Una despreocupada King las invitó a pasar a su enorme casa, las condujo hacia la sala de estar y les dijo que la esperaran unos minutos mientras traía algo para beber.

La sala de estar era una habitación grande, con grandes ventanas que daban al patio, sillones apuntando hacia un televisor enorme y frente a ellos una mesa para el té, cuando King volvió no pudo contener una pequeña risa pues le daba gracia las caras de sorpresa de Ruby y Kanan viendo al rededor de la habitación, ninguna había estado antes en un lugar así, ni siquiera Ruby que provenía de una familia adinerada y su casa era moderadamente grande, esto era mucho. Las chicas tomaron asiento en los sillones y King se sentó en un mueble frente a ellas dejando una bandeja con té, tres tazas y un jarrón con azúcar.

-Bien, por dónde empiezo a hablar?- Si bien ella misma había invitado a Ruby para contarle todo lo que sabía, era demasiado y no tenía idea de por donde empezar, si por los poderes de las chicas, o los no muertos a punto de despertar, o Diablo, entre muchas más cosas y no sabía como iniciar la charla.

-Podrías comenzar por lo que me habías dicho el otro día, lo de la magia... esa cosa- Ruby se sentía muy curiosa sobre lo que la chica tenía que decirle sobre ella y no pudo contenerse.

-Sí bueno, eso también es un poco largo- Le dio una sonrisa a Ruby al decirle esto y se preparó para hablar.- Verás, hace mucho tiempo, más del que te puedas imaginar, una raza "primigenia", por así decirlo, de humanos llamada nefalem existía, eran los hijos de los ángeles y demonios que escaparon del conflicto eterno -hizo una breve pausa- luego te explico eso, en fin, estos nefalem tenían poderes y habilidades que sobrepasaban a los humanos normales, luego de una gran guerra los nefalem casi dejan de existir- Prosiguió a tomar un gran escudo blanco con una cruz negra detrás de ella y al golpear hacia adelante con él salió un rayo de luz- soy una de las pocas que quedan, y tengo la impresión de que ustedes también lo son, Ruby- Llamó la atención de la chica- noté un gran poder proveniente de tí y tu hermana, también de ti Kanan.

-De qué clase de poder hablas?- Kanan se sentía rara hablando de poderes mágicos y viéndolos, pero no quería levantarse e irse sin saber todo lo que pudiera.

-Bueno, no sé exactamente como explicarlo pero, supongamos que estos poderes mágicos son recursos principales que necesitamos para activar habilidades o hacer cosas, vamos a suponer también que tienen colores, si tuviera que describirlo, el tuyo Kanan sería de un color azul oscuro, es un poder que puede crear y controlar vida, el tuyo Ruby es más celeste grisáceo, todo lo contrario a Kanan, tu poder está más relacionado con la muerte y el control sobre ella y el de tu hermana Dia es algo así como una mezcla de colores brillantes que domina sobre los elementos, ya saben, fuego, hielo, cosas así.- Por más que King hacía el esfuerzo posible para simplificarlo Kanan no parecía entenderlo del todo, Ruby sin embargo no parecía tan mareada por el tema como su amiga.

-Y cómo sería el tuyo King?- La pregunta que Ruby formuló denotaba curiosidad por lo que King podía hacer, ya que ahora sabía más o menos que era lo que ella misma podía lograr quería saber lo que esta chica nueva podría hacer y cómo podría entrenarla.

-Si tuviera que describirlo con un color supongo que sería el blanco, mis habilidades son más que nada sobre el manejo de la luz creo.

-Ahora que terminamos de hablar sobre ustedes, supongo que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasa y lo que va a ocurrir.- King adoptó una expresión serie en su cara y comenzó a hablar.- Como te dije antes Ruby algo grave va a pasar, no sé exactamente qué pero siento algo que puede indicarme lo que va a pasar, es una presencia oscura, el despertar de algo malo, la última vez que algo así pasó fue hace muchísimo tiempo y los humanos estábamos moderadamente preparados para combatirlo pero ahora es diferente.

-Qué es lo que se avecina según tu King?- La curiosidad de Kanan estaba comenzando a despertar.

-Bueno, muchas cosas, cuando el conflicto eterno entró en pausa, en los infiernos hubieron revueltas, muchos querían ser líderes como los males supremos, seguramente alguno de los que lograron llegar a posiciones altas en la jerarquía o quizás todos ellos, además de eso el conflicto eterno esta volviendo a iniciarse y con todo esto temo que -las palabras de King se cortaron por un momento, el nombre del ser que nombraría fue uno de sus adversarios más formidables, sin mencionar que por culpa de este demonio casi todo en la existencia pudo haber caído en las sombras.-... temo que Diablo vuelva.

-Con ese nombre puedo hacerme ideas...- Dijo Kanan ante la reacción de King al nombre de su némesis.

-Sí, es bastante malo, los augurios de su regreso, además de los demonios volviendo al conflicto eterno, son muertos resucitando con tendencias caníbales y demonios comenzando a caminar por la tierra, también algunas bestias pero algunas no son agresivas- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- como sea es malo, alguien tiene que ocuparse de todo y no puedo hacerlo sola, los ángeles tienen que pelear otra guerra y bueno, aparecieron ustedes cinco en el momento justo.

-Cinco?- Preguntó Ruby, hasta donde ella sabía solo ellas tres, Kanan, Dia y ella tenían habilidades especiales, pero resulta que dos más también podían ayudar a King, pero no encontraba razón por la que solo se había acercado a ellas y no a las otras dos, sin embargo King fue rápida al responder.

-Itherael quiere hablarles él mismo, no sé, hay que ver que es lo que va a hacer.- Ni siquiera ella parecía muy convencida.

-Y quienes son?- La duda comenzó a picar en el cerebro de Kanan, sentía que quería saber quienes eran aunque realmente ni siquiera ella misma sabía si iba a formar parte en todo esto, ni tampoco si iba a decirle a Dia todo o si iba a esperar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

-Una es Chika Takami y la otra, si no me falla la memoria, se llama You Watanabe, Itherael tiene cierto interés en ellas dos y quiere ir él a hablarles.- La respuesta de King no sorprendió mucho a las chicas, ellas conocían a Chika y You pero no tenían una amistad formada, solo se veían de vez en cuando por los pasillos y listo.

La conversación que tenían no se dirigió mucho a las otras dos que completaban a las 5 "elegidas". Luego de que King presentara a Chika y a You como las otras dos que iban a ser posibles compañeras, continuó hablando sobre Diablo, más que nada sobre el encuentro entre King y él en los cielos superiores y la derrota del segundo a manos de ella. Sin embargo, aunque les dijo que derrotó a Diablo antes, les advirtió que no estaba en la misma forma que antes y que, si llegaba a volver, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.


End file.
